


Eve of True Love

by Julliette_Rose



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julliette_Rose/pseuds/Julliette_Rose
Summary: The kind of love triangle the Twilight fandom deserves.





	1. The Same Page

Her eyes bore into me. Almost like she was trying to find some flaw anywhere she possibly could. Others had stared for the same reason and hadn’t been as intense in their gaze. Edward had told me a couple weeks ago that her name is Evelyn Miller. Evelyn spent most of her time with her nose buried in a sketchpad or textbook.  
She squinted and tilted her head, not even trying to hide that she was drawing me. A girl to her right pulled her attention away from me. It felt better to not be stared at that way anymore.  
“Evelyn, are you coming?”  
“Huh?”  
“The dance. Have you asked anybody?”  
That’s where I turned my attention toward Emmett again. He’d been quietly arguing with Jasper about whether or not he could “yeet” Alice all the way across the backyard.  
“I’m just saying, Emmett-”  
“I will fucking yeet her through the window right now!” he hissed back.  
“Please don’t. We just got settled.” Edward interjected in his usual deadpan.  
Emmett huffed and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. He continued to pout until the bell rang. I got up, nearly smacking Evelyn with my bag. She jerked back, flinging her notebook at Emmett’s face and losing her balance.  
My hand snatched the front of her green sweater before I’d even thought of it, pulling her so she could stand on her feet again. Emmett caught the notebook before it smacked him, closing it up and placing it in her hands.  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” she said in a panic. I could hear her hard start pounding. The smell of sweat and teenage hormones hit me next. She was obviously scared, but possibly slightly turned on my by touch. I decided to experiment a little, brushing my knuckles across her cheek.  
“Are you alright? You almost took a really bad fall. I didn’t hit you, did I?” I knew I hadn’t, but it gave me an excuse to smooth out her clothes. Her cheeks flushed a lovely pink and she squirmed under my gaze.  
“Oh I’m fine,” she muttered, hugging her notebook to her chest. “You’re Rosalie right? We have history together,” she remarked as I began to walk with her, leaving everybody to gawk, including my family.  
“So what were you staring at earlier?” I asked her nonchalantly.  
“Umm...honestly you. I was...trying to draw you. But you weren’t moving enough for me to get a good angle,” she explained meekly.  
“Can I see it?” I asked, slowing down a little, for she had been struggling to match my gait.  
The color drained from her face, “I don’t think it does you any justice,” she mused, but pulled the notebook from her armpit, flipping through multiple pages. She finally settled on a page with something that shocked me.  
I’d seen my neutral face in photos, even the occasional smile. But this picture, she drew me with a fierce scowl, my jaw clenched and eyes focused in a manner so fierce, I wondered if Evelyn had exaggerated.  
“Is this how you see me?” I asked, my voice barely above a murmur.  
Evelyn looked ashamed, now staring at the beat up sneakers on her feet, “You just weren’t very happy today,” she explained. “You aren’t very happy most days, but you seemed downright angry when I started,”  
We crossed the threshold into her English class and I handed her back the notebook.  
“You know, I don’t smile for just anybody,” I mused, “but if you want, I’ll try for you.”  
Evelyn looked up at me with big eyes, “You mean, you’ll model for me?” she asked with a more cheerful tone.  
“Only if you promise to never draw me this angry again,” I told her, a grin pulling at the corners of my mouth. She flashed me a full smile, nodding emphatically. I noted that her front teeth were ever so slightly crooked. Beside that and some slight yellowing, she had a lovely smile. So I returned the favor and patted her head before turning on my heel to catch my chemistry class.  
I spent the rest of the day thinking of Evelyn Miller. She couldn’t have been taller than five foot, one. Her strawberry blonde hair fell all the way to her hips in crazy curls, frizzing at the ends. She probably hadn’t trimmed it in awhile.  
Besides that, her scent was strange. She smelled like she was lonely. Today though she carried the scent of spearmint and eucalyptus. No other humans though besides her school friends.  
I wondered about any siblings, her parents, anybody. But thinking back, I could smell nobody I didn’t know from school.  
“Rose? Rosie?” Emmett asked, snapping his fingers in my face.  
“Huh? Sorry, I’m zoning,” I replied, walking toward Edward’s newest vehicle, a Honda Oddyssey that could hold all of us on the way to and from school.  
I ended up pinned in the backseat Alice sitting to my left, Carlie to her left.  
It was funny to think of Carlie. She’d been called Nessie until she was nearly eight. But somewhere along the way, she decided she couldn’t blend in well with her real first name. So her “legal” first name was put as Carlie for school just to make it easier to blend in. Strange to think now that we’d ever called her Nessie.  
We drove home in pandemonium. Everybody’s conversation went on, swarming around me like a hive of bees. I began getting a little overwhelmed, wanting to get out of the van and run the rest of the way home.  
Edward glanced at me in the rearview mirror and shook his head slightly. Alice also took a turn looking at me and shaking her head. I sighed quietly and turned to look out the window, just in time to see Evelyn pop a helmet on her head and climb onto a dirtbike, speeding off the opposite way.  
Carlie turned around in her seat to ask me, “Rose? What’d you talk to that Evelyn girl about anyway?”  
I looked at her, “Uhh, I just had a few questions for her,” I finally answered with a shrug.  
“Like what?” she pressed, batting her eyes at me. Damn, that girl, knowing my weaknesses.  
“Well you know she’s been drawing me...I wanted to see.”  
“Scared she made you ugly?” Edward teased, earning a hiss that cut through my teeth without hesitation.  
We all entered the house, greeting Esme as usual. I retreated to my room, Emmett on my heels.  
As I flopped on the bed, he sat on the floor and gently removed my shoes, “Rough day?”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“No. You can never ask me anything, love of my life.” he sassed.  
I sent a glare his way, causing him to avert his eyes and bite his lip.  
“Anyway, do you remember that movie? The one with the polyamorous relationship?” He nodded at me, then realized what I was getting at.  
“Well if you think she’s worth all the trouble of pulling an Edward.” he answered with a shrug, earning a loud growl from down the hall. Finally, I was able to laugh and relax myself. It felt good to know Emmett was on the same page with me.


	2. Evelyn's Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update this! I've just recently moved states and into an apartment with my girlfriend. I hope you all understand!

Evelyn’s POV

I pulled into the garage and kicked out my kickstand, leaning my bike over to the left as I shut her off. As I removed my helmet, I hopped up the garage stairs and into my house. Thank goodness for Auntie Vee, who had helped me move out and across the country. But how I missed her…  
I dropped my helmet on the kitchen counter and kicked off my sneakers, thinking again about Rosalie Cullen. (How weird for a bunch of kids to arrive a month after school begins!) Still, I was glad for some new inspiration. Rosalie had become a daily drawing exercise for me.  
After a little bit, I opened my phone to find a missed call from Auntie Vee, so I decided to call her back. I figured I would get her voicemail, for Auntie Vee owned a ballet studio and preferred to be very hands-on for such an old woman. The phone rang six times before I heard a little clattering and a piano playing,  
“Evie, baby! How are you, sweet girl?”  
“Hi, Auntie Vee! I’m fine; just saw you called me on my way home.”  
“Yes, honey. I wanted to know how you’re getting on with furniture?”  
“Oh, well…” I didn’t have the heart to tell her how bare everything was.  
“Evelyn Paige, are you still not done getting furniture?”  
“Well you see, Auntie, it’s senior year. I have lots of homework and drama club has been really busy too.”  
“Honey, what color is your be- ALEXIS YOUR LEGS ARE AS STRAIGHT AS ELTON JOHN! FIX IT OR YOU’LL DO PUSHUPS!” she snapped at a student, then continued,  
“As I was saying, what color is your bedroom set?”  
“Oh, it’s cherrywood. Why?”  
“Will you be home this Sunday afternoon?”  
“Well yeah, I mean probably.”  
“Be sure of it, dear. I’m fixing this once and for all.”  
“Auntie Vee! I don’t need you to buy me furniture!”  
“I gave you the chance, young lady. Be home Sunday afternoon and have your house clean. Please let me take care of you, dear. You know how I am with these things…”  
“Okay...Thank you, Auntie Vee.”  
“Anytime, love. Will you be coming for Christmas?”  
“I hope so. It’ll depend on school.”  
“Okay, dear. I need to finish up class. I love you so much!”  
“I love you-” click  
I set my phone down and leaned against the counter. I hated feeling as if I was bothering her, and truth be told I should have finished my furniture shopping. At eighty-seven, Auntie Vee should be enjoying retirement in Bora Bora or something. And yet she is tasked with me.  
I picked up a glass from the counter, rinsing out the orange juice from that morning, and filling it with tap water. After drinking the entire glass, I sat down at the kitchen table to begin my homework.  
It took me hours to finish everything, but I was determined to do it well. When I finished, I skipped taking a shower in favor of falling face-first into my bed, not even bothering to remove my contacts.


End file.
